During motor vehicle production it is necessary to load the front end module of the motor vehicle utilizing a lift assist arm. More specifically, the lift assist arm holds the front end module and allows the assembly team member to position the front end module for mounting to the bumper beam, and more particularly, a bumper beam bracket, of the motor vehicle.
In order to accommodate manufacturing tolerances, a gap is provided between the bolster carrier of the front end module and the bumper beam bracket. In the past a relatively complicated compensation element, comprising a nut, a thread bush, a cage, a washer and a friction element, was utilized to compensate for tolerances and close this gap. More specifically, when a bolt was shot into the compensation element, the friction element, washer and thread bush would rotate freely causing the element to expand until the friction element contacted the mating surface of the bumper beam bracket.
Significantly, it should be appreciated that the prior art compensation element does not fill the gap until the bolt is shot. Occasionally, this would allow the front end module to rock downward when the lift assist arm was released, thereby potentially adversely affecting fit and finish.
This document relates to a new and improved clip-on spacer that is connected to the bolster carrier of the front end module. Advantageously, the new clip-on spacer fills the gap prior to shooting of the bolt, preventing rocking of the front end module when the lift arm is released so that front end fit is controlled and proper finish is achieved. Advantageously, the clip-on spacer disclosed and described in this document is integratable into existing design and requires no change to existing components.